A Hogwarts Fifth Year
by mugglebornprodigy
Summary: Cicily Doise has lived with her Grandmother for the past fifteen years, the reason.. her parents were death eaters in Azkaban. Her grandmother feared for her, so Cicily was not to attend Hogwarts until her parents died in Azkaban. Once they do she can fin


"A Hogwarts Fifth Year"

"Finally," Professor Dumbledore stood telling each and every Hogwarts student, "Cicily Doise."

Cicily stepped up towards the sorting hat repeating, "gyriffindor" over and over in her head. But before she could place the hat on her head Albus Dumbledore continued to speak. "Cicily is joining us as a fifth year student. For the past four years, under certain circumstances, she has been tutored by her grandmother, formly of the house of gyriffindor."

Cheers exploded from the gryffindor table.

"Cicily," Dumbledore nodded to her and she took a deep breath, approaching the chair.Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of Cicily's head and instantly it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

More applause came from the gryffindor table as she stepped down, finally taking a seat next to a blushing red head.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she asked.

He nodded while a bushy hair girl introduced herself, " Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

As Cicily was about to say something to Hermione the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge began to make an annoyingly long speech.

When she was finally done the feast began and Cicily smiled. "I've read about this in Hogwarts: A History," she informed them.

Hermione choked on the drumstick she had been eating. "You've read Hogwarts: A History?"

"Yea, loads of times."

"You have to be Hermione's hero now," a boy with glasses and a lighting bolt shape scar told her.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Cicily asked.

"Yea," he answered, putting out his hand. Cicily shook it. "Nice to meet you Cicily."

"You too, Harry."

"Oh, and this is Ron Weasley," Hermione said motioning to the red headed boy Cicily was sitting next to.

"Thanks Hermione, I can introduxe myself." With that Ron looked at Cicily and said, "I'm Ronald Weasley…" and blushing, "it's very nice to meet you Cicily."

"You as well Ron," she smiled. "It's so great to finally be here. I've dreamed of coming to Hogwarts all my life."

"Why haven't you?" Ron asked her curoiusly.

Hermione slapped his hand and nastily whispered, "Ronald! Don't be rude!"

"Uh, sorry," he apologized to Cicily, turning an even brighter shade of red then she had seen him turn before.

"Don't worry about it," she replied back nervously.

The feast ended a little while later and the gryffindors started to head out of the great hall.

"So, Doise you've finally arrived at Hogwarts—and looking quite beautiful," a cold voice called out to her. When Cicily turned around she was looking in the face of Draco Malfoy. She just stared into his cold, hard black eyes. "Funnyyou're in gryffindor. Shouldn't you be in slytherin Doise? Shouldn't you be continuing the legacy?"

Still she only stared into his evil like face.

"I forgive you though, I know you're still one of us at heart. You'll come back to us."

Then Cicily finally spoke, "You know Draco, I was never 'one of you'! And I never plan on being 'one of you'. So you can just leave your pathetic little thoughts to yourself."

Malfoy just laughed as Cicily turned and walked out of the great hall.

She joined Hermione, who was a prefect, at the head of the line. Hermione gave her a look as if asking, "what was all that about?"

In reply Cicily just shook her head.

When they reached the girls dormitory Cicily unpacked all her belongings. Last of which was the moving picture of herself with her grandmother, Honey Doise. She placed it on her nightstand table, which she shared with Hermione.

Then Cicily climbed into her four poster bed.

Hermione, who was in the bed beside her said, "goodnight Cicily, you know its nice to have a girl here who understands me."

In reply to that, "goodnight Hermione, you know… its good just to be here and actually have a teenager who isnt just a muggle to talk to."

They both shared a laugh and the lights went out. Cicily began to dream…


End file.
